


There will always be a space for you in my heart

by martianapplecrumble



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, POV Luther, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, golden boy/bad boy dynamic, sorta AU, they are both still kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: Luther is the golden boy of the family. Always following his father's rules, and making sure others do the same. But why does he never scold a certain kid who has the ability to teleport?Basically an AU where Luther and Five are close as kids.





	There will always be a space for you in my heart

Five always loved to start arguments.   
It didn't even matter who to argue with. He started fights with Dad, with his siblings, with Pogo and sometimes, for some unknown reason, even with Mom. He always went against the system, he teleported away from home at night, he scared his brothers and sisters, appearing out of nowhere, he stole things from them and hid them, especially when they needed said things most. He was Number Five in their family order, but if they were ranked from most misbehaving to most obedient, he would have every reason to be Number One.   
And this is why Luther should dislike Five. He should tell him off for each and every prank and fight, he should remind him that rules are rules and they were made to be followed. This is what he is Number One for. Who, if not him, has to make sure that everything goes the way it should?   
But that's not how it is.   
Luther cannot scold Five while looking at these beautiful green eyes and that adorable smile of his. He is trying, he is really trying to tell him off, but one phrase into it and he closes his mouth, unable to go on.   
Luther always glances at him when they all have meals together. Five is always concentrated, with that serious look on his face and at the same time with the ability to smile in such a way that Luther feels his heart melt every single time. Sometimes Luther wonders if Five has an extra super power, similar to Allison's ability to make anyone do what she tells them. Maybe that power is the reason for this strange feeling which makes Luther forgive Five his tricks again and again, even stick up for him, take quick looks at him sometimes - who is he lying to, it's not just quick looks, he actually admires his appearance. Maybe that power is the reason why Five's rebellious behavior seems even appealing to Luther.   
How much Luther hoped that Five would never notice. Five is selfish and sassy. What will stop him from mocking Luther for his weakness? Even if he is the weakness in question.   
But Five did notice.   
One day, at breakfast, he caught Luther looking at him. But he didn't make fun of him or raise an eyebrow in mocking confusion as Luther expected. Instead, he smirked and quickly gave Luther a wink. A fraction of a moment, but it was enough to make Number One's cheeks go bright red and to make something pull at his heart.   
That night Luther woke up because someone was shaking him by the shoulder.   
"Luther! Luther, come on, wake up!"  
Luther rubbed his eyes and sleepily stared at the very familiar boy in the Academy uniform.  
"Wanna go get donuts with me?" Five whispered.  
"Donuts?.."  
"Yeah, from that place where Dad takes us, remember?"  
Of course Luther remembers. Once a month they were allowed to take a walk to the town, of course, walking strictly one behind the other, lead by their father and only allowed to go to certain shops and places for a strictly set period of time. Sometimes Dad let them go to one of the cafés and get a donut each. God, Luther loved donuts. And the fact that he was only allowed one donut in several months, and that the Hargreeves children weren't exactly spoiled with sweets, made them even more desirable.   
"But... we probably don't eat them often for a reason. Maybe Dad set this rule for us so we stay in shape, or because too much sweets will make our performance worse, or..."   
"Screw it! Have you never wanted to just ditch it all?" Five smirked.   
"But we must follow the rules, Five! And it's nighttime, just imagine what Dad will do if he..."  
"Calm down. I've done it many times, and he still has no idea."  
"But..."  
"Luther'" Five said in a serious voice, taking Luther by the hand. "Get dressed and let's go."  
Luther jumped a little at the touch. He never thought that Five's palm would be that soft. He took his gaze away from the small hand and looked at Five's face, slightly visible in the moonlight. Luther nodded gently.   
Half an hour later Luther sat at the café table next to Five, stuffing his mouth with tasty, soft, breathtakingly delicious donuts. Yes, it felt strange and weird to Luther, and he was even scared a little by this act of disobedience, but he had never before felt so happy.   
"But... why me? And why today?" he asked, finishing his third donut.  
"Just felt like it," Five smiled, and Luther swore he could break the rules another thousand times for that smile.  
***  
This was far from the last time they sneaked out of home. It became Five's habit to appear in Luther's room at night at least once a week and convince him to explore the outside world once again. And Luther could hardly wait for such nights. Five showed him all his favorite places: the park, the quiet streets, another couple of cafés that worked at night, and Luther was amazed by how many beautiful things existed beyond the Academy.   
Not as beautiful as Five himself, of course.   
And when morning came, they exchanged mischievous looks during breakfast, both feeling a little sleepy.   
Sometimes Luther wondered if what he was doing was right. After all, he lets down his father, he lets down his siblings, he fails to carry out his responsibilities, because he, Luther, must be the most obedient of them all and not run away at night. And he should not help Five with his pranks, because Five set him up for this as well. But every time he took a glance at that adorable face, all of his doubts went out of the window.   
And it wasn't a one way thing either. Five helped him too, and many times, in fact.  
***  
"We've worked on bringing out your strength a lot this week, Number One, and I must admit I am a little proud of you."  
Luther beamed at his father at the praise. He was almost never the one to tell his children good things, so Luther was overjoyed. He worked hard enough to make his Dad proud!  
"But of course you could do much better and there is still a lot to work on, so don't cheer up that much," his father kept talking, making Luther's happiness vanish in a second. "Now let's continue with the endurance tests. Last week we tested your endurance to hot and cold temperatures, and your results were satisfactory enough for now. Let's move on to food endurance."  
"Food endurance?.."  
"Yes. Let's work on your ability to last without food."  
One of the rules: don't show weakness, don't show fear. Otherwise you will get harsher training tasks which can leave you severely hurt or sick or exhausted beyond measure. So Luther didn't protest, even though he felt anxious and like he was already a little hungry.  
"We will start with three days," his father states, scribbling something in one of his journals. "Now leave my office, Number One, and not a single piece of food for three days."  
Luther did more or less okay during lunch and dinner, keeping his plate empty and only sipping water from his cup. Five did look concerned and asked him if he was sick once he got the chance.  
"No, it's just a part of my training," Luther explained, even though the concern made his heart beat a little faster.  
"Taking food away from you? Doesn't sound right to me," Five cocked an eyebrow.  
"Five, it's fine. It's just to improve my endurance, don't worry, I can handle it!"  
Five's expression suggested that he had his doubts, but he didn't say anything on the matter anymore.  
Luther smiled, trying to ignore the unpleasant needy feeling in his stomach. Only two more days to go. Nothing he couldn't manage.  
The next day didn't go so well however. Yes, Luther still felt fine, no dizziness or what else a regular human was supposed to feel after a whole day of no food. However, it is hard to train when the need to eat is constantly on your mind, and it's much harder to drink water while your siblings enjoy fluffy pancakes or a whole pile of different sandwiches. Their father didn't usually allow them to have such nice food, so Luther guessed that it was probably done on purpose. To test him, to make sure he will control himself and stick to his task.  
And Luther did, even when Mom served his favorite meal for dinner: fried chicken and an apple pie for dessert. A dessert in their house! That only happened several times a year.  
Luther tried his best to go to sleep that night, convincing himself that the need in his tummy is nothing he can't endure. He is feeling okay after all. He closed his eyes and tried to make it stop.  
He suddenly heard a quiet sound he knew all too well.  
The sound of Five teleporting.  
"Are you asleep?" he heard him whisper.  
"No," Luther replied quietly, happy that Five came. Maybe spending time with him will make him forget about his hunger.  
He opened his eyes, only to see that Five's hands were full.  
"Five, wha-"  
"I'll put them on the desk, so there will be no stains."  
Luther watched with wide eyes as Five put the bundles of tissues on his desk and unwrapped them. He got out of bed to take a look, and...  
It was a couple of chicken legs and a slice of pie.  
"You... you brought them for me?..."  
"Yeah. Come on, have some!" Five said, plopping down onto the bed.  
Luther's heart started beating two times faster. Five cared about him? That much?..  
"You could've gotten caught!"  
"Who cares! Would've said I just want an extra helping."  
Luther couldn't stop smiling, but there was one thing that still made him sad.  
"Five, look... I appreciate this, I really do, but I can't..."  
"Just eat it!"  
"No, this will mess up with my training," Luther shook his head even though the smell of food made his mouth water.  
Five rolled his eyes and teleported an inch away from Luther, making him jump a little.  
"It's cruel of Dad to treat you like this. A small meal can't hurt, and he will never know."  
"Five..."  
"Please eat? For me?" Five said, smiling in a different way - a gentle one, which made Luther want to hug him and hold him close.  
Luther blushed at such thoughts, barely stopping himself.  
"O-okay," he finally nodded. He took one of the chicken legs and took a bite, and damn it, it felt like the best thing he ever tried. He finished it in two bites, then going on to savor the other.  
Five quietly hummed to himself, taking a seat on Luther's bed once again.   
"Thank you," Luther whispered. He thought that if his father made him take an endurance test which would make him unable to talk to Five or spend time with him, he would definitely fail it and not even feel shame.  
He couldn't imagine being happy without Five being close.  
***  
Luther also admitted that Five made his life so much more interesting, so unlike the usual, mundane days at the Academy. He could talk to Five about almost everything. Luther had a special place in his heart for all the secret thoughts that Five told him, for all the things that he would never even mention to another person.  
Yes, Luther was his father's favorite, yes, he was supposed to do whatever he was told, but even if he was beaten up and punished by his father, he would never give out Five's secrets.  
***  
"I want to time travel."  
Luther blinked.  
"Are you sure that's safe?"  
"Why not? I can easily travel through space, and not just by myself - I can take you with me as well. Time travel should be a piece of cake.   
"But Five, Dad said that you aren't..."  
"Luther."   
Five took Luther's hands in his and looked at him with a serious, almost angry expression in his eyes.  
"You depend too much on the rules. For half a year we've been sneaking out at night, and you are still holding onto them. Screw the rules. Instead, think about where we will go next time. Middle Ages? The start of the day, to re-live it again however we want, while our copies break sweat at the Academy? Or maybe two hundred years into the future?"  
Luther let out a breath. Maybe Five was right. He was usually right. After all, Dad haven't caught them yet.   
"Sounds good to me, Number Five," he smiled a little.   
"Space and time will be ours, Luther," Five grinned, gently squeezing the strong hands that never once caused him harm. "I will talk to Dad tomorrow. Tell him that I am ready..."   
Luther remembered that night for the rest of his life. The quiet empty park, the cool wind, the slightly clouded dark sky. The way Five's eyes shone in the dim glow of the park lights. The coat which Luther gave him because he got cold.   
And the feather-light touch of soft, slightly chapped lips on his own.  
***  
And the next day, it was all over.  
Five was gone, he had run away to time travel against his father's will, and haven't even finished his breakfast.  
Luther kept running to the window for the entire day, hoping to see Five appear on the street. He got told off by his father, but he didn't even care.  
That night he lay in bed, hoping that Five will wake him up at about three a.m., that he will appear by his bed, shaking him by the shoulder and whispering his name, and that he will tell him about some medieval castle he traveled to the day before.   
But Five didn't.   
He didn't come back the following night, either.  
And the night the week after, and the night two weeks after that.   
Dad didn't let him ask anything about Five or beg to do at least something to find him.  
"Number Five is the only one to blame for his stubbornness and disobedience. He chose his fate himself. That should serve as a lesson to all of you, and to you especially, Number One. Quit worrying about him, it has a bad effect on your training performance."  
"But we can't just let him die out there! We must do something, we..."  
"Silence, Number One. He didn't do as he was told and got punished for that. And as a leader, you better make sure that this doesn't happen to the others. Super strength is your power, so stop sulking and find an activity worthy of a strong young man."  
And Luther tried. He really tried for the entire day, but at the end, he couldn't take it anymore. He locked himself in his room and sobbed quietly, leaning his back against the door. Tears rolled down his cheeks as only one thought sounded over and over again in his head: Five won't be back. Five won't be back. Five is stuck out there and no one can help him to get home.   
And that's Luther's fault. It is his fault that he hadn't convinced Five to stay, that he didn't run after him, that he hadn't asked Five to take him with him. Together, they would be able to handle anything, right? Right?..   
But maybe Five will come back one day.  
All is needed is to hope and wait.  
And Luther will wait, no matter how much. After all, endurance is one of his powers.


End file.
